darthfandomcom-20200214-history
Simple Darthipedia:Articles of Eviltude Nominations
Articles of Eviltude are quality Darthipedia articles that cannot reach Featured Sith status because of their limited content, or their limited Sithness. Please see archive for past nominations. There are few rules for articles aspiring to reach AoE quality, though there are some: An article must… #…be reasonably well-written and funny. #…be properly categorized and contain sourced images where possible #…not be tagged with any improvement templates. #…link to Destroy your planet. #…contain no personal attacks on users or real-life people. To nominate an article for AoE, add its name at the bottom of the list below, and add at the top of the nominated page. Others will object if the article does not meet the requirements or if they feel it is not funny. After a week, if it has a 2/3 majority in favor, it can be added to the Articles of Eviltude list. Articles can be passed with objections relating to its funniness, but they cannot be passed if they do not meet the criteria above. When an article has passed AoE an administrator will make it official. If an article nominated for AoE meets the Featured Sith prerequisites, it should be removed from this page. No article should be nominated for both AoE and FS at the same time, since FS is considered to supercede AoE. There is no limit on the length of type of article, once it is funny. Nominations Hanharr Support #Broaooagh groaaogh broaoagh rooaoaoaogh. IFYLOFD [[User talk:Ifindyourlackoffaithdisturbing|''I KILL YOU!]] 19:05, 16 July 2009 (UTC) #MOAR MADCLAWS!!!!! 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 19:12, 16 July 2009 (UTC) #Aoacahc rarcaoahoaanwo ahc rrrcworaao. Rroooowa ohoorcor. --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 19:19, 16 July 2009 (UTC) #Rmpfh harg rah! The Almighty Ninja ''Talk'' 02:09, 17 July 2009 (UTC) #Master Gump(The name's Forrest) 22:50, 19 July 2009 (UTC) #I need a translator :P ''JangyFett'' (Complain in here) 19:44, 22 July 2009 (UTC) #Griijdfoifjfosjfooajk. I know, not even close to Shyriiwook. Grocery Enter my Grocery Store...OR I'LL DESTROY YOUR PLANET!! 17:16, 25 July 2009 (UTC) #rarHanharr. -MerculesKicker of Ass, Leaver of Footprint on aforementioned ass 18:42, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Oppose Comments Conversation between Anakin Skywalker and Red-Eye Baldarek Support #Partial credit goes to Gilbert Gottfried. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 15:09, 19 July 2009 (UTC) #I don't want an asshurts. 'The Almighty Ninja' [[User talk:StarNinja99|''Talk]] 15:13, 19 July 2009 (UTC) #[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 16:06, 25 July 2009 (UTC) #Asshurts...yummy. -MerculesKicker of Ass, Leaver of Footprint on aforementioned ass 18:42, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Oppose Comments ASHOKA! Support #The whinny bitch of the year. MOAR ASHOKA! ''JangyFett'' (Complain in here) 17:44, 22 July 2009 (UTC) #'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 20:51, 25 July 2009 (UTC) '''Oppose' Comments Revan's Holocron Support #One of my originals; originally from my Wookiepedia userpage.--[[User:Goodwood|''Goodwood]]([[User talk:Goodwood|''Alliance Intelligence]]) 15:49, 25 July 2009 (UTC) #You Revan lover :P ''JangyFett'' (Complain in here) 16:52, 25 July 2009 (UTC) #Woody, I can tell there's something going on between you and Revan. Grocery Enter my Grocery Store...OR I'LL DESTROY YOUR PLANET!! 17:17, 25 July 2009 (UTC) #*Only when she is a woman (nudge nudge, wink wink).--[[User:Goodwood|''Goodwood]]([[User talk:Goodwood|''Alliance Intelligence]]) 17:19, 25 July 2009 (UTC) #Master Gump(The name's Forrest) 18:36, 25 July 2009 (UTC) #I don't know Goodwood, maybe there is some asshurts involved with male Revan. -MerculesKicker of Ass, Leaver of Footprint on aforementioned ass 18:42, 25 July 2009 (UTC) #I remember pushing Woody to put this on the Darth. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 20:53, 25 July 2009 (UTC) '''Oppose' Comments/slanderous remarks Jesus Christ Support #Something that I knocked up today to go with an old photoshopping of mine.--[[User:Goodwood|''Goodwood]] [[User talk:Goodwood|''Wit and Weirdo Extraordinaire]] 23:37, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Oppose #I'm not really a supporter of bashing Jesus. Even though I like the photoshop art, it's way too much :P Jesus looks like Qui-Gon and Goodwood made me give an reason why I opposed this ''JangyFett'' (Complain in here) 02:08, 30 July 2009 (UTC) #Blasphemy burns my eyes. IFYLOFD [[User talk:Ifindyourlackoffaithdisturbing|''I KILL YOU!]] 02:24, 30 July 2009 (UTC) '''Comments/slanderous remarks'